The present invention relates to a jogging exerciser, and more particularly to a folding collapsible jogging exerciser.
Various jogging exercisers have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These conventional jogging exercisers are functional. However, because these conventional jogging exercisers are heavy and not collapsible, they can not be conveniently moved from place to place, or transported from the warehouse to the distributors or end users.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a jogging exerciser which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a jogging exerciser which can be conveniently moved from place to place. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible jogging exerciser is comprised of a base frame, two upright supports and two handlebars raised from the base frame. A top frame fastened to the upright supports and coupled to the handlebars, a rack having one end pivoted to the upright supports on which the user jogs, and a stand pivoted to the rack and turned to support the free end of the rack on the floor between two tilted positions, wherein one upright support has a lug for securing the rack in a collapsed position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the bottom frame comprises a U-shaped frame bar, two movable frame bars hinged to the U-shaped frame bar, and a connecting frame bar detachably connected to the movable frame bars by screws to secure the bottom frame between an extended position and a collapsed position, the connecting frame bar being equipped with wheels, that make the jogging exercise easy to move.